Digital image stitching is the process of combining multiple digital images with overlapping parts or adjacent edges to produce a single stitched digital image from the multiple digital images.
If the multiple digital images have been acquired in different lighting conditions, for example, visually perceivable seams may occur at the boundary between stitched images. Such visually perceivable seams may reduce the visual appeal of the stitched images.
Known methods for blending stitched images to reduce visually perceivable seams are computationally intensive and unsuitable for high performance applications.